So Blatantly Average
by Pterokitty
Summary: Just your typical 16 year old girl that is so average, she is capable of being invisible. After eating a 'blue swirly watermelon shape fruit thingy' that the creepy old lady from across the road gave her, Katsa finds herself waking up on a boat. Follow Katsa's story as she comes to terms with her mysterious memories of One Piece and her attraction to Luffy and Zoro.
1. Blue Swirly Watermelon Looking Thingy

**AN: Hey everybody and thanks for reading my story. This is my first fanfic that I'm putting up on the website, just something I'll be working on over the next few weeks. I don't really know how far along in the storyline of OP this will go, but I'll try to make it as interesting as possible. So, this is a story about my OC Katsa who is basically your average girl. I really hope you enjoy the story and please R&R. Thanks (:**

You know that feeling, when you wake, and it feels like the weekend, but it's just your body lying to you in hopes of you not having to go to school? Yea well… That's me this morning. My names Katsa D. Caverly… Yea I know… What a name. I wonder what my parents were on when they thought of that. I'm just your typical 16 year old with average height, average body weight, average shoe size, average boob size, average everything. How more average can you get? I mean, I'm no one special, hell I've had great practice at pretending to be invisible.  
Great talent you know? When people sit down and you're just like 'dude what the fuck, why are you sitting in my lap' and they're all like 'oh sorry! Didn't see you there'… Well of course you didn't see me, I'm just too goddamn average to stand out!  
Opening my eyes and staring at my 'average' ceiling I notice a particular weight on my leg. Twitching it slightly, I realise I can't feel that foot… And queue spaz attack in hopes that the end of my limb is still there.

"MROW!" Oh, sorry kitty didn't realise that you were lying on my leg causing me to loose feeling of my foot. Sitting up I see the guilty cat that caused my now quite painful pins and needles in my foot. Battleship is such a cute, cuddly grey cat… Yes, I know Battleship is a horrible name, but he certainly feels like one when he does this to a limb. Bloody fat cat…  
Sighing, I lift up Battleship and cuddle him for a moment before putting him back on the bed so I can stand up. As I yawn and stretch in hopes of waking up, I glance over at my alarm clock… '8:04'… Standing up I then realise, its 8:04… I need to be at school at 8:30… Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

In hopes of making up time I skip the shower and quickly get changed into the classic nerdy shirt about zombies with the average short shorts and the average converse shoes. Grabbing my phone, IPod and school books and bag, I quickly race downstairs, almost tripping over Battleship as he runs in front of me. Bloody cat, trying to kill me… "Oi mom! I'm running late! I don't have time to eat breakfast" I say with a pout as mom sighs as she enters the kitchen. Running on the spot I notice an unusual fruit that looks like a watermelon that has blue swirls on it. "What's that" I say as I grab a knife and cut myself a slice.

"I was given it by the old lady across the road."

"That creepy old lady that just sits on that old rocking chair and looks through our windows?... Creepy lady… "Mom hits me over the head lightly at my last comment. I pout before taking a large bite of the creepy lady's watermelon shaped fruit. "Ewww! Yuck! Disgusting! Tastes like old vomit." spitting out the remaining flavour of the fruit before grabbing an apple and taking a large bite. "Now that's more like it." Mom sighs at my reactions to the fruits.

"You better get going; it's already 8:15… You only have 15 minutes to get to school or I'll get a phone call from the administration." I salute mom as I walk at the door as she sighs at my attitude and begin to run all the way to school. Ugh, my tummy feels all queasy from that strange watermelon swirly fruit thing that creepy lady probably poisoned just to get back at that one time I made a face at her when I thought she wasn't looking. Oh well… Its just karma I guess… I just got to deal with it later. Looking around me, I look at all the average sized house with average families. Lots of average things around where I live… Nothing exciting ever happens to me. Slowing down as I approach my school, I notice my friend Becca is standing outside looking at her watch and then looking around, obviously for me. But with my training in being invisible, she doesn't see me until I'm practically right in front of her with a wide grin on my face. Jumping at my sudden appearance I laugh at her.

"Hey! It isn't funny! It isn't my fault you're so average that you don't stand out." Sighing, I inwardly agree with her. "Anyway, you're just on time. Don't you think you are cutting it a bit close this morning? I mean it's only 3 minutes before the bell rings for home room,"

"Well then why are we standing out here when we are meant to be in there?" gesturing towards the huge school buildings in front of us. Becca gives me that look as if to say 'I feel like strangling you and your attitude' I just smile brightly at her and she sighs and shakes her head as we enter the buildings.

"So why are you so late today?"

"I couldn't sleep. Kept thinking about how the creepy old lady across the road sits in her old rocking chair and stares inside the windows… Kept giving me nightmares." I exaggerate a shiver at the thought. Becca laughs as the bell rings. "Well I'll see you at break. Later!"

Quickly rushing to my home room to avoid the lecture of Mr Murphy's about being late and the problems it causes in the marking system, I go to my normal seat at the back of the room and watch the few stragglers wander in a few minutes late and queue lecture. Ignoring the lecture along with the rest of the home room, I stare out the window and space out. Zooming back in when the bell rings for first period, I feel like today is going to be a long day.

Heading to my locker to pick up and drop of a few things, I feel like my tummy is about to burst from eating that poisoned watermelon fruit thing. Hell was it even edible… I wonder if mom was going to try it… Doubt it; she was definitely using me as a guinea pig this morning. Grumbling at how my mother is sadistic at times, I almost run into the big jock of the school. Apologizing quickly and keeping my gaze low, I think about how people became the 'populars'. Is it because they aren't average like me? Like there is something different about them that everyone finds soo amazing? It doesn't seem like that to me, everyone appears normal. Besides that one Tommy kid… He ain't normal, no sir, he is definitely is the definition of weird and abnormal.

Sighing I unlock my locker and put a few books in my bag and trade a few in. Slamming the door shut, just to make sure it's locked properly, I begin my way to my first class of the day, art. Hurray hurrah! I love art class first up in the morning. It actually gives me time to wake up my brain for the rest of my classes. Pulling out my art book, I flip through it at all the drawings I've done. If someone else were to look through this book, they would realise how much of a fan girl I am over certain animes or manga. The major reoccurring anime is One Piece.  
Now, lemme just say this, I am in love with Luffy's carefree attitude and his attitude of going from like a little kid to being so serious is so hot. But I also froth Zoro. I mean… Who wouldn't like those abs, and those scars and his seemingly carefree badass attitude? Completely sexy. But that's just my opinion on the matter and I know other people think otherwise and to be honest? I don't really care, I mean… My fantasies, not yours, now leave 'em alone!

"Katsa, you alright? You don't look too good… You seem kind of pale." That's my art teacher. Miss Hewitt, such a nice young lady. I don't think she has been teaching long but she is so incredibly nice and caring. Definitely one of my favourites I've ever had.

"Yea, I think I ate a poisoned watermelon fruit thingy that the creepy lady across the road gave mom the other day."

"Katsa, that isn't a nice way to talk about sweet old ladies." HA! Sweet… That creepy old thing being sweet?! Doubt it. "Why don't you just go to sick bay and lay down until you feel better."

"Yea, thanks Miss. I owe you one." Taking a sick bay slip from her, I pack up my stuff and head towards the other end of the school where the sick bay is. Ugh, my head feels like I've got a migraine… This isn't pleasant in the slightest… I think that fruit may actually have been poisoned… Closing my eyes for a split second in hopes of soothing my migraine which caused me to trip and fall face first into the tiled floor of the hallway. Sweet, face planting with a migraine, good going Katsa. Although… Strangely enough, I didn't hit the tiled floor. I didn't hit anything. Now that's a strange sensation. I have the sense of falling but I also feel like I'm not moving. Suddenly I feel something that sort of resembles pins and needles, all over my body. I couldn't open my eyes, so I couldn't see what was happening. It felt strange, as if my body was changing shape and sizes...Becoming not so average.  
A sudden breeze makes me realise that I am suddenly naked. Yes, I am naked and I cannot open my eyes to see where the hell I am and where the hell my clothes went. Because I'm quite sure that when I tripped I still had clothes on. Then came the bizarre feeling as if someone was putting clothes on me without me moving my body at all, like they were being stitched together on my person, rather than beforehand. When the breeze came again when I felt like I was fully dressed, I was able to deduce that I had shoes on that went to my knees, probably boots… A pair of short shorts on like I had before as well as some sort of shirt, although I can't tell what it really is or colour because I still couldn't open my eyes which was greatly frustrating me. Suddenly, there is nothing.

* * *

Groaning, I feel like my chest has been compressed under a tonne of weight as I slowly open my eyes. Fuzzy vision…Still fuzzy vision…Still more fuzzy-ness with the shape of somebody's head by the looks of it. Blinking a few times I try to clear my vision and try to see what the hell is hovering above me. Opening my eyes again, I swear my brain and heart just stopped working. There is no way in hell that this is real. No way. No way in the world. I'm dreaming, this isn't real, I've fallen unconscious and this is my dream space. Yea…That seems realistic seeing as I was poisoned by a blue swirly watermelon like fruit that creepy old lady grew.

"Hey, you're awake" The face above me grinned that smile that makes your heart stop. This is the second time in the last few seconds that that had happened. There is no way this can be real. Definitely dreaming, but hey, let's go with it for shits and giggles. And oh my mother fucking God, that voice is just as sexy as I had imagined it.

"Shishishishishi… What are you doing out here in the middle of the ocean?" Of mother of Jesus, I thank thee Lord that I was able to hear that laugh. Besides the fact that I was praising God for this, I realised that I should probably reply otherwise I'll probably regret it for the rest of my life.

"Ummm… I don't actually know how I got out here…"I pause in my praising the Lord to try and think about how I got here. K, so I'm in the middle of the ocean with my heart stopper, I remember tripping in my school hallway and pins and needles and the changing of clothes. Wait, clothes?!

I look down at myself and see I'm drenched in water… Guess I actually fell into the ocean… I'm wearing black boots with a slight heel, black short shorts, as well as a dark grey tank top with a black trench coat by the looks of it. I also have a sword strapped on the side of my hip with throwing knives strapped to my thighs and forearms. Looking down at my hands I notice a tribal like tattoo on my left arm that goes almost all the way to my shoulder, kind of like a sleeve. Think Katsa, is there anything else you remember!... Umm… Nope… There is absolutely nothing else. Besides the fact that there was a face that kept popping up in my memory that looks a lot like…

"Well, my name's Monkey D. Luffy. What's yours?" Luffy I love you, that is all I keep thinking when you smile at me like that.

"Umm.. My name is Katsa D. Caverly. Nice to meet you." I smile as I hold up my hand to shake. Oh my god, I'm about to touch Monkey D. Luffy… Dream comes true right here guys.

Luffy reaches out and shakes my hand before pulling me up standing. Holy crap Luffy, I didn't realise I was shorter than you! Damn… I feel short.

I must have pouted slightly because Luffy laughed which almost made me fan girl all over the place. "What's wrong Katsa?"

"I feel short"

"Shishishishishishishishi… Well you are definitely shorter than me, shishsishsishishi" My god that laugh is going to drive me insane, it's so sexy.

"So you don't know why you're out here?" Shaking my head I look around. Oh! We are in the boat together before the massive whirlpool. Whirlpool… Whirl…Pool… Shit, that whirlpool is going to destroy this boat.

"Oi, Katsa. What's the matter"

"Umm… Would it be bizarre to say that there is going to be a whirlpool soon and if we don't find a way off this boat soon we are going to die?"

"Shishishishishishi… Don't worry, we'll be fine." Luffy just grinned at me again with that grin that makes hearts swoon. Man oh man is Boa going to be jealous of me.

"Um… Luffy?"

"Yo?"

"The whirlpool is forming over there…"

"Shishishishishi… Lucky that I have this barrel here hey? Shishishishishishi" Oh my god, I'm going to be trapped in a barrel with Monkey D. Luffy. Another dream come true. "Hey Katsa, c'mere. We need to get off this boat"

"Okiee… But how is this going to work?"

"Well… How about I sit in it first and then you sit down on top of me?" I think I just felt my heart stop again. Gosh, I'm such a pervert at times.

Watching Luffy climb into the barrel, I carefully climb afterwards, going on my god, oh my god, the whole time.

"Hey just hold still for a moment, let's see if I can get us comfortable" He smiles at me as I stop squirming and he rearranges us so that he is sitting up against the side of the barrel and I'm sitting on his lap sideways leaning into his chest. His warm body making me sleepy, I yawn. I need to catch up on a few hours' sleep that was stolen from me this morning.

"Luffy…."

"Yea?"

"You smell like the ocean…" I yawn before snuggling closer to Luffy for a well needed nap. "I'm going to take a nap…"

"Shishishishi… A nap seems like a good idea" Luffy agrees as he wraps his arms loosely around my middle as we both fall asleep.

* * *

Bang! Ouch, my brain just lost a few brain cells in that last collusion with something. Hearing something murmur in my ear, I turn slightly to see Luffy still napping with his arms still wrapped around my middle. I blush slightly at the position we are in but soon interrupted in my thoughts by another bang. My head is going to have bruises. I sigh as I try to remember what happens next in the story. I wonder if it's following anime or manga… Oh well, we'll have to wait and see.

Suddenly I hear people talking; I guess we had bumped into a ship.

"Alrght…"

"Ahh… Missed again" I guess they are trying to pull us on board… I'm so bored, so I decided to cuddle closer to Luffy who is still sleeping.

"Haha, you guys suck"

Finally I hear a hook catch onto the outside of the barrel as they begin to pull us up.

"It's really heavy"

"It's a wine barrel… Must have a lot"

"Let's keep it!"

I sigh, remembering that the pirates haven't even shown up yet and Coby still has to find us.

"Trouble to starboard! A Pirate ship! Enemy attack! Enemy attack!" Well... Looks like the heart pirates have arrived finally. Cannon balls continue to land all around us as I stare at Luffy's face waiting for something interesting to happen. I soon hear Coby find us. And the commotion cause by the three other pirates.

"Oi Luffy… Wake up! I need you to wake up please!" I mutter into his ear as he slowly begins to wake up.

Luffy stands up suddenly breaking the lid off the barrel. "What a great naaaap!"

"Who are you guys" I slowly stand up out of the barrel sighing at the commotion Luffy made.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"

"Oi, shuddup, you're giving me a headache" I glare the two pirates that are still conscious.

"He'll catch a cold if he sleeps here" Oh Luffy, I love how you act so clueless at times.

"It's your fault!"

"Oi oi oi! Shuddup! I told you, you're giving me a headache." I throw a knife over one's shoulder to show my frustration.

The other pirate pulls out his swords screaming something about being a pirate as I get out of the barrel.

"I'm really hungry… got any.."

"LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING!" Oh look the other pulled out his sword… How interesting… Man this headache is killing me.

"YOU BRAT! DIEEE!" Oh I'm so not just going to let Luffy handle it. Closing my eyes, I still hear Coby crying as I pull out my sword and slice the swords. Opening my eyes I see the swords are now only half of what they were, with the ends being stuck in the roof.

"Who… Who are you?" one of the stupid pirates asks.

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy. And that's Katsa D. Caverly. Nice to meet you!" I nod my head in acknowledgement before going over to Coby as the two pirates drag their friend away with them.

"Oi, boy. Who are you?" Leaning down into his face, he scrambles backwards in an effort to get away from me.

"My-my-my name is Coby."

"Where's the food? I'm hungry!" Coby sweat drops at Luffy's comment but tries to persuade him from seeking out food.

"Hey Luffy, I think it's this way" I lead them to the kitchen's huge food stock. Jumping down, I avoid anything that I don't recognize. Don't want to get poisoned for real this time. Eating food I completely ignore the conversation between Luffy and Coby, only paying attention when I knew Alvida was going to make a scene. Oh look the ceiling just fell in and the fat lady appeared.

"Coby you are such a baby" I say as I sit on the edge of the wooden platform.

"Coby! Who's the most beautiful woman in this ocean?" I snort as Coby cowers in the corner away from Alvida.

"Oi, who's this fat lady" I laugh at Luffy's comment and Alvida's reaction.

"Luffy, that isn't nice. Leaving a young lady behind to fend for herself" Luffy laughs at my comment as he puts his arm around me and picks up Coby and jumps up onto the main deck.

I sit down on a barrel and watch the reactions when everyone discovers that Luffy ate a Devil Fruit. Quite the amusing scene now that I'm actually in it. Although I wish I had some sort of power so I could be of some help. Sighing I look down at my hands in my lap and wish I had eaten a Devil Fruit.

"Katsa, we're leaving" Luffy comes over and tilts my head up. I smile at him and nod.

**AN: R&R! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Enter The Sexy Beast

**A/N: Hey again. Sorry about the long time between the first chapter and this one :\ I had family situations come up so I was unable to work on the story. So yea, here is the second chapter that I hope everyone enjoys. I'm hoping to keep each chapter 3k+ words and trying to make each chapter wrap up nicely at the end of an event of sorts. **

**I never really gave a good description of Katsa's new body after she changed so without further ado, here is a brief summary of Katsa.**

**Age:16**  
**Height:5'6**  
**Breast Size: Around the same size Nami's are**  
**Hair Length: Hangs loose just under the breast**  
**Hair Colour: A sun-streaked light brown**  
**Complexion: Natural tan  
Eye Colour: Changed to a green with a tint of honey colour**

**Any who... I don't own One Piece or any of it's chapters so, here is the newest chapter of my story, I hope you enjoy, and as a apology for releasing this late, I'll be updating it probably again sometime in the next few days. R&R 3**

* * *

"I can't believe we got away" Coby states as he leans over the edge of the small boat.

"Why? It is really that hard to believe?" I say as I twirl the tip of a throwing knife around in the water.

Phasing out the conversation between Coby and Luffy as they talk about the Grand Line and One Piece, I dive into my memories trying to understand how I know how to use my weapons and how I got the tattoo on my arm and-.

You know those moments when you're brain just stopped working? Well mine did that when I actually made a conscious thought to look at my body. Oh. My. God. I have bigger boobs, and my general appearance has changed.

Trying to figure out the puzzle of my memories, new appearance and about the strange man who taught me how to use a sword among other weapons, I didn't notice that water around my knife was beginning to respond to its movements.

"Katsa… Katsa… Katsa!"

"Huh wa?... What's up Luffy?"

"How are you doing that?" He points at my hand that's holding the knife

"Doing what?" I look over at my hand and see a mini cyclone of water rising up and following the motion of my hand. "Well huh… I didn't know I could do that."

"You didn't tell me you ate a devil fruit" Luffy pouted while saying that, kind of like I had this huge secret and he was sad that I didn't share it with him.

"I didn't even know I had… What does a devil fruit look like?" Changing the movement of the knife, I watch as the water followed the new motion.

"They look like a normal fruit with swirls and tastes really disgusting."…. Don't tell me that that blue swirly watermelon thingy was a devil fruit. No way, how in the world did that creepy old lady get it!?

Sighing I look over at Luffy and the excitement that covered his face. "Now we'll both be devil fruit users... I think yours would be called the Mizu Mizu something devil fruit… Seeing as you can control water."

"Kind of contradictory to the whole point of 'water being the new bane of my existence' hey?... I wonder if I can still swim or if I'll just sink like a hammer…" I stare curiously at the water.

"You really wanna find out?" Luffy comes and sits next to me.

"Not by falling in the water at this moment in time Luffy… I mean, that would be totally awesome if I could like… I don't know… Walk on water or something." Luffy laughed at my last comment.

"I never did ask you Katsa… Why are you out here?"

"Dunno… I have vague memories of someone training me but I can't really see the face so I don't know who it is… I don't know how I got out to the middle of the ocean when you found me either." I wonder… How did I actually get out to the middle of nowhere… After I tripped, did I just fall straight into the One Piece world or did something else happen…

Shrugging the thought off I turn back to Luffy who was looking at me with sparkles in his eyes. Oh dear god, this isn't going to be good. "Katsa! Join my crew!" I grin at Luffy and nod as he begins cheering saying he has started his crew. Laughing at his reaction, I settle down against the mast for a nice nap before the next island.

* * *

"Katsa, wake up." Someone just pushed me off the mast and onto the floor of the boat. I swear I'm going to punch whoever- Oh it was Luffy, never mind then.

I growl at Luffy "Whhhhhyyyyyyy?"

"We're here"

Finding myself on the bottom on the boat, I sit up and begin to observe my surroundings. Blinking blankly at the houses, then to Luffy's smiling face, then back to the houses, and once again back to Luffy.

"… Nope" Flopping back down on the deck, I stare at the sky, ignoring the fact that Luffy was now whining to me. "I should probably practice my devil fruit powers Luffy… I'll meet up with you later okay?" Luffy pouted then nodded in response before heading off with Coby who had been staring at the two of us.

Groaning I roll over and heave myself up against the side of the boat. Staring at my face in the water, I look at my reflection, which was looking back at me. My brain stopped working before I realised that's what a reflection does, it looks back at you.

Face palming at my own stupidity, I sit up properly and begin trying to remember what happens in One Piece at this point in the show. Zoro is still tied up in the Marine base, Luffy and Coby are getting strange reactions at names and then going over to look at the sexy beas-, I mean Zoro and the young girl and the sugary rice balls… I think.

Shrugging I begin to try and manipulate the water. Time passes as I realise I can draw water out of the air and manipulate wet things such as mud or wet sand as I found out on accident when I almost drenched a whole crowd of people in water.

Well that was rather a close one… I wondering what Luffy and Coby are doing right now. Pondering the thought, I leave the boat tied up to the wharf and begin looking for Luffy and Coby in the streets. I have a feeling that heading towards the Marine base may be the best idea. Walking up the streets, I keep getting distracted by things I've never seen before. No! Stay focused Katsa! Don't get distract, just get to where Luffy is, they are probably already at freeing Zoro at this moment in time, which by the power deduction, I knew that Coby was going to shot soon. Poor Coby… Maybe I should walk faster so I can stop that bullet… But I can't change story line, otherwise something bad might happen.

Grimacing at what could happen if I interfered too much, I begin to hurry to the Marine base and get a running jump at the wall.

"Coby! Look out!" Oh thank the mother of Jesus I could warn him in time.

"Huh? What's u-" A bullet goes flying in front of his chest as he turned just in time to avoid being hit. "OH MY GOD! I ALMOST GOT SHOT! OH MY GOD!"

"Oh chill out Coby, it isn't the end of the world if you get a bullet wound" Sighing at Coby's dramatic reaction to NOT getting shot, I slide across the top of the wall and land in the court yard containing Coby and Zoro.

Walking up to the two of them, I look Zoro in the eyes and smirk. Well daaayyuuummmnnn. He is just as hot and sexy as I thought he was going to be.

"Hey, you girl, who are you?" Would it be wrong if I began praising the Lord for letting me hear that sexy beast talk?

"Name's Katsa. Nice to meet you Mister Demon Pirate Hunter" I walk closer, ignoring Coby antics of how there were marine soldiers pointing their guns at us. I didn't need to worry. I knew Luffy was going to come jumping out of that window and save us.

Zoro grunted in reply as I lean in and grin at his displeasure of being so close to me. My inner thoughts were, of course, going ballistic at being so close to Zoro that I could feel his breath on my skin. Mini fan girl scream right there. "Are you with these kids?"

"Mhmm, Luffy made me join his crew when he pulled me out of the ocean" Zoro just nodded. Meanie, he didn't even care that I was floating in the middle of the ocean and could have died. Sighing, I pull away and turn to look at the Marines that were threatening us to stop helping Zoro. "Will you fools just shut up! I've got a headache coming on and you're not helping!" The marines just cowered at how angry I sounded as I did a Dr. Evil laugh in my mind. "You're so pathetic" Sighing as I face palmed at the irony of the marines being scared of a girl like me.

"By the treason you are committing, you three will be executed right here." Oh hey look, it's the dude with an axe for a hand!

"I don't wanna die! I wanna become a marine!"

"You won't become a marine if you going around freeing prisoners Coby"

"How can you be so unfazed at them pointing guns at you Katsa! You're insane!" No. I just know Luffy is going to save us. Anyway, bullets won't hurt me! I'm waterwoman!... Okay, I admit, that's pretty bad…

"You guys did some pretty interesting things. Do you two and the guy with the straw hat intend to start a revolution?" A revolution? Wa?

"I've always fought my battles alone, unlike you… hiding behind your troops and creating chaos!"

"Roronoa Zoro, don't underestimate me. Your skill, when compared to my strength, is nothing!" Yea, 'cause that's why one strike from Zoro in a few minutes time, you are going to be collapsing and be defeated. What a noob.

"Aim!" Luffyyyyyy! Whereeee arree youuu?! Oh, is that a faint Gomu gomu I hear in the distance? YUSH! We've been saved! "Fire!"

"You!" Zoro, he has a name you know…

"Luffy!" Yes Coby, that is Luffy's name…

"Straw hat…" HIS NAME ISN'T STRAW HAT YOU AXE HAND FREAK!

"Well, about time you showed up Luffy. I was being to worry that I'd have to do something" I smirk as Luffy launches the bullets back at the marines.

"Shishishsishi, sorry about that Kat, I didn't know what sword was Zoro's" Ohmygod! He has nicknamed me! Mini fan girl spaz!

"He uses Santoryu, three sword style Luffy. They're all his"

"Oh, that cool! Now let's see if I can get these knot undone…"

"Wha-what the hell are you?" Zoro, isn't it obvious to see tha- oh wait. Never mind, this is you we are talking about here.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm the man who will become the Pirate King!" Luffy, you are so innocent, it's amazing you've lived this long. Although, Garp is a harsh one to have as a grandparent… That probably explains it… "You know, if we fight together, you'll owe me. Be killed by Marines or come with me… Which one do you pick?"

Zoro just smirked that evil-looking hot sexy smirk that girls would faint over, "You're the son of the devil! Fine! I'd rather be a pirate than die here!"

"Great!"

"I think he meant, 'what' you are, not 'who' you are Luffy" Thinking about what Zoro said as I walk over to them, ignoring the marines that were still gaping at Luffy. "And please move, I'll handle these knots" Luffy and Coby nodded and stepped back as Zoro just looked at me, as if he wasn't sure if he should trust me or not.

"Hmm, now let's see if this'll work…" mumbling to myself as I raise my hand before clenching it and pulling the water vapour from the air into my clenched fist. "Now's the tricky part of not cutting him" More mumbling, don't want to worry the sexy beast to be worried about his safety of his arms and torso.

Opening my hand as I cut across in front of my body, the water goes and slices through the ropes around his waist, before I repeat the process and cut the ropes from around both arms.

"How did you do that?" Zoro dearie, if I told you, you'd-

"She is a devil fruit user like me. I'm a rubberman and she is waterwoman!" Damn it Luffy, next time I'll drown you if you tell someone before I do. I wanted to appear like a badass.

Looking over at the marines, I realise that they haven't moved since Luffy shot the bullets back at them. Tilting my head to the side, I just stare at the as they begin to cower and shake under my gaze. I'm not even glaring at them and they are cowering!? What sort of marines are they? Obviously horrible ones.

"The guy with the straw hat and the girl with the tattoo aren't normal humans, it seems that they ate one of the devil's fruits" Freaky axe hand man, I do believe you just scared your own soldiers. What a useless captain you are. "Without a doubt, those two have the power of a devil's fruit! It doesn't matter who they are. Those who oppose me will be executed! If guns don't work, then cut them to pieces!" I do believe I've face palmed quite a bit today, maybe I need to start changing it up. Although I can't help it if these dudes are stupid. And anyway! Swords won't work on me! I mean, I ate the Logia Mizu Mizu devil fruit!

Sighing, I decide to use some of the new tricks I learnt while Luffy and Coby were running around. Pulling out a throwing knife, I motion the others to back up a bit, ignoring the questioning looks the three of them gave me. Breathe in… Breathe out… Pulling my knife back to my shoulder, I take a step forward as I release the knife and let it fly towards the marines. No one noticed that there was a fine coating of water on the blade, so as it reached my target, I moved my hand in a way to control the knife to cut the marines down. Not killing any, just making them bleed quite a bit or fall unconscious.

Making a gesture of 'come here' the knife returned to where I pulled it from on my wrist. Looking over my shoulder, I grin at the dumb look on both Coby and Zoro's faces. Guess I ain't just a pretty face anymore.

Smirking, I move back over to where Luffy and the others are standing. "You boys can finish them off, can't you?" Zoro growls at me before pulling out his swords and begin fighting the rest of the marines. Luffy laughs as he runs over and begins fighting freaky axe hand man as I just lie down on the ground and stare at the sky.

"Aren't you going to help them Katsa?"

"Nope, don't need to Coby. Just look at them, they'll be fine"

Minutes wear on as Zoro defeats the rest of the marines and turns to watch Luffy fight. When, of course, someone has to ruin the peace that I had as I was watching the clouds fly overhead.

"Wait! Straw hat, look at this! I said wait! Are you an idiot?!" Um, axe hand man's son may have begun pointing a gun at Coby when I wasn't paying attention… But this was no way my fault! Anyway! Luffy is ignoring him, what am I supposed to do?

"Can't you see that I have a hostage here? If you care about his life, don't move!" Well, you know from the start that Luffy isn't going to listen to you, but hey, people can hope. "You try anything and I'll shoot!"

Luffy just smiles when Coby, trying to be the 'hero' decides that he doesn't want to interfere with Luffy's dream, even if he dies. Oh how courageous!.. Must. Resist. Face palming.

"Yes, I know. Give it up, you stupid moron. Coby is serious" Oh look, Luffy is walking forward as freaky axe hand man's son keeps shouting nonsenses about shooting Coby.

Sitting up, I see Zoro looking at me and just smirk slightly as I shrug my shoulders at the whole deal. I wasn't worried for Coby's life. I knew Luffy would save him.

Looking behind Luffy, I see that freaky axe hand dude was behind him and going to chop him down. Glancing at Zoro, I see he noticed too and was just about to launch himself at the man and cut him down.

Both the cutting down of freaky axe hand man and the face full of fist his son got happened at almost the same time. The marines paused, shocked that their captain could ever be cut down, began cheering as we all looked on dumbfounded at their reaction before Zoro falls over and mutters something about being hungry.

* * *

Sometime later, we all sat down in the diner that I had assumed that both Luffy and Zoro had made a commotion in. Ignoring the large amount at both men ate; I sipped on some water before going over to the woman who owned the place, apologizing for the amount of food we ate and the mess that had happened over the past few days and weeks.

"Oh it's no problem! I'm just glad that that evil Captain's reign over this town has stopped" I smile as she offers to take me shopping as a sign of gratitude, which also meant I'd miss out of Zoro's big shock about the 'crew' being only the three of us and the small boat we had.

You'd think he wouldn't care, seeing as he was a bounty hunter that travelled alone and had absolutely no sense of direction. But oh well, we'll deal with it as it happens.

* * *

Coming back with a new set of clothes and things that were needed on a long journey into the unknown, I mean, into the planned, highly navigated seas that we all recognized, we met at the docks after the marines had basically kicked us out of town. It didn't bother us though; we needed to get going anyway.

Waving briefly to the marines as they saluted us, we were swept away on the current back out onto the open seas.

Time passed as we all stayed relatively silent, before Zoro brought up a question I knew someone was going to ask.

"So, do either of you know how to navigate?" Luffy and I just shake our head, before grinning at the exasperated look Zoro had on his face. "You mean we're lost then"

"Can you navigate? I mean, you are a bounty hunter. I'd assume that to get to the different bounties you'd have to navigate"

"I just floated around…" Mumbling something else that neither Luffy nor I heard, we began teasing Zoro that he was lost and couldn't find his way home.

Snickering at Zoro, he turned to me with an expression of I believe would be something between disbelief and displeasure. "Can't you navigate somehow with the water?"

"I don't know where we are going or where we are, therefore I can't help. All I know is the current is changing all the time, making us head in a certain direction and no, don't ask me where we're going because the ocean won't tell me, only saying that we need to go here if we are to proceed in our 'fate' or 'destiny'… Something like that" Awkward moment as a gay baby was born as Zoro just looks at me with a kind of dumbfounded look on his face.

"You can hear the ocean talking?"

"It's not like talking like that between us, more like… Sign language of sorts. The ocean moves in certain ways that I can get an understanding with what is being said. It's very vague, so don't rely on it. She is very temperamental at times too, which makes understanding more difficult"

"The ocean… is a she and is temperamental?" Zoro gave another exasperated look before finally giving up in trying to understand what I was talking about. I snickered as he glared at me before grinning at him. He is so sexy; I am so tempted to tap that ass… But, I must resist these fan girl temptations, to prevent further awkward situations between the two of us.

"We'll find our way to an island one way or another. Just gotta wait for the time being and LUFFY! STOP EATING ALL THE FOOD!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it (: Please review 3**


	3. There are 4 types of people

**A/N: Hey ^^ So here is Chapter 3 :D I guess I was on a roll today and got 2 chapters done. I hope everyone likes this newest chapter and please review with any suggestions and stuff :D It'll let me know what you guys like and dislike. R&R!**

**I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Ahh, this is so relaxing… Sitting in a boat, watching the clouds pass over above, slowly burning to a crisp in the blazing hot sun… Pleasant. That is, if Luffy didn't shut up about being hungry…

"I'm hungry…"

"Luffy… Shut up otherwise I'll drown you"

"But I'm so hungry…"

"So are we, but you don't hear us complaining" Yea, not outwardly complaining but my stomach is sure making its own protest.

Sighing, I move so I'm resting against the mast and put my legs over Zoro's lap who glares at me. "What do you think you're doing?" gesturing to my legs.

"I'm gonna take a nap… Wake me if you see an island and I'll get us there faster" Closing my eyes as Zoro scoffs and puts up with having my legs across his lap, I begin to ignore my surroundings and try and remember the faces that keep appearing in my memories.

* * *

**Flashback**

"You know if you keep running off like that, when your Uncle finds out, you going to get a flogging" a man warns me as I come bounding around the corner and almost crash into him.

"Heheheehe, Uncle would never do such a thing" I grin broadly, "He loves me too much" giggling at the exasperated look the man gave my younger self.

"Well, you know Kitty, if he finds out, I'll get into trouble to. I won't be able to supervise you anymore"

"What! That would mean no more candy" I pout as the he laughs. "Uncle Zeff, why do you have to be so meaan?" whining as Zeff just guffaws at my expression.

"I'm not mean, I'm a chef"

"….That doesn't even make any sense!" Throwing my hands up in exasperation, I glare at Uncle Zeff as he just continues laughing.

_**Time Skip**_

"But Uncle Zeff! I don't want to leave you!" Tears ran down my cheeks as Zeff pulled me into a hug.

"Kitty, you'll be fine. I'll see you again one day in the future when you're a beautiful lady" Tears run down my cheeks as I hear someone call out my name.

"Bye Uncle Zeff, I'll miss you" I smile sadly as I pull out of the hug and head down to the ship that almost looked like a coffin.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

So that's why I recognized his face! Uncle Zeff is one of the people I keep seeing in my memories… But how do I have memories of this place when I'm from a different world? It doesn't make any sense… And why did I call him Uncle Zeff? He isn't my real uncle… I'll have to ask him when we go and get Sanji….

"When will we reach land?"

I shrug at Luffy, "Who knows… We go where the wind and sea takes us"

"Will we ever reach land?"

"Well, I'm sure we will… someday…"

"Isn't it strange that you want to become the Pirate King and yet you don't have any navigation skills?" Zoro, why don't we talk about your navigation skills... Hmmm?! At least Luffy can follow a road…

"It's not strange, I just drift in the sea. You too, aren't you a pirate hunter of the seas?"

"I never recall ever being a pirate hunter… I went out to sea looking for a man"

"And you got lost and couldn't find your way home, we know" snorting at Zoro's expense.

"HEY! You couldn't do any better Kat!" Zoro lunged forward, making the boat rock and send Luffy's straw hat flying into the air.

Looking at Luffy, I see he has the 'I'm having a flashback yo' air about him as I smile slightly at the thought of Shanks. Zoro and Luffy scramble after the hat as it sails through the air until Zoro catches it and hands back to Luffy.

Ignoring the rest of their conversation, I sit down where Zoro was sitting earlier, just to spite him, and slowly doze off.

* * *

"Help me!"

"You dumbass! What are you doing! Katsa! Wake up! Luffy is being carried off by a bird!" Stretching out of my sleeping position I glance over at Zoro with eyes half opened, and then look at the bird that was carrying Luffy off.

Gesturing with one finger, the boat begins to move faster as I yawn again "He'll be fine… It's Luffy we're talking about here. Anyway, that bird will probably lead just straight to land" Zoro just glared and continued his mad paddling after Luffy.

After a minute or two, I, having woken up completely, began leaning over the front of the boat when I saw three people floating in the middle of the ocean. Looks like its pirates from Buggy's crew.

"Oi Zoro, we have three pirates coming up, don't slow down. If they can get on at this speed then we'll take 'em to land, if not we'll too bad" Zoro nodded before continuing to paddle at the same fast pace.

"Hey! Please stop! You two on the boat, stop!"

"We're not stopping the boat, just jump on."

"What?!"

After madly clambering onto the boat, we just looked at the three pirates with a smirk. "Wow, you actually got on"

"Are you trying to kill us!? Hey, stop this boat. We're the crew of Buggy the Clown. We're taking over this ship"

"Zoro, just keep paddling, I'll handle this"

* * *

After beating up the pirates and forcing them to paddle us to land, we finally reach the town with the pirates making a big fuss out of their boat being already docked here. Guess Nami's here too.

Sudden a large line of houses crumbled down. "What was that?"

"It's Buggy's Buggy Bomb"

"Buggy Bomb?"

Bullying the pirates into telling us where Buggy was, I grabbed Zoro's hand to make sure he didn't wander off. "Hey!.. W-what do you think you're doing!?"

"Making sure you don't get lost. Now come on we have to save Luffy from Buggy."

"…How do you know Luffy has been captured by Buggy?"

"This is Luffy we are talking about here"

"Good point… Lead the way"

Having the make sure that Zoro didn't wander off on his lonesome; we finally made it to the building where the Buggy pirates were stationed on the roof.

Making our way to the roof, a chorus of "Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" kept ringing out. We better hurry, Nami is going to get lectured by Luffy in a second. "Zoro! Hurry! Luffy's in trouble!"

Running across the roof, Zoro made it just in time to stop the pirates from cutting Nami down after she had stopped the fuse.

"Hey, hey. All these people picking on just one girl?" Oh how dramatic and sexy, I just grinned as I made my way over to Luffy's cage and leant against it.

"Zoro! Kat!"

"You're always getting into trouble Luffy" I grin as I hear Zoro ask Nami if she is alright.

"Yaaaa, thank goodness! You two were actually able to find this place. Hurry up and get me out of here" Yea, because we didn't rely on Zoro's sense of direction.

"….What on earth are you doing? A bird takes you away, and now you're in a cage?"

"Well, it was a lot of fun" Shaking my head at the looks everyone was giving when they heard Zoro's name.

"So you're Zoro" Oh look, now red nose wants a piece of Zoro. "What do you want? Did you come for my head?"

"Nope, not interested. I quit being a pirate hunter"

"But I'm interested. If I kill you, I'll become even more famous"

"Don't do it, you'll die"

"Eh? Okay"

As much as I hated it, I knew Zoro had to get stabbed by Buggy, so I tuned out the conversation and the battle and focused on Luffy.

"Hey Luffy, we need to get you out of here. I don't want them to know I've eaten a devil fruit so keep quiet okay?" Luffy nodded and turned back to see Zoro getting stabbed by Buggy's amputated hand.

"Zoro!" I run over and stop him from collapsing. "I would ask if you're alright, but I already know you are going to say you're fine"

"Run Zoro! Kat!"

"He's telling the people who came to save him to run away. What about you?" Luffy just grinned as both Zoro and I understand what he is talking about. "Roger"

"You can't esc ape!" Zoro battling off Buggy, Zoro slices him in half before running over to help me lift the cannon and point it towards the pirates.

"Light it" is all I say as I grin at Nami before moving over to Zoro to use some water to help ease the pain from his wound.

"Ahh, wait! Hey, stop! Stop it! Stop it!" Sorry Buggy, but you're not getting out of this one.

The cannon fired as Zoro lifted the cage and I began using my water to not only just an ease the pain from the wound, but also by having to carry the heavy cage and help support him with a fine lining of water that wasn't visible in the smoke released by the cannon.

* * *

"Katsa, why aren't you helping Zoro move the cage?"

"Luffy, she's making sure my guts don't go everywhere and was easing the pain the whole time I've been injured" I raise my hand in acknowledgement.

"I'm feeling kind of faint…" My head won't stop spinning… I guess using my devil fruit powers this much over a short period of time; I guess I'm not used to it… I feel like I'm going to fall over like Zoro…

"What's with this dog"… Obviously it's looking after the shop numbskull.

"Leave it alone Luffy, it'll bite your face if you don't stop poking it…" Walking over to where Zoro pushed himself against the front of the building, I squat down in front of him, resting my hands lightly on his wound. "You need a doctor Zoro"

"Tsh, it's not that bad. I just need to sleep" I spare him a glance as he rages at Luffy for angering the dog before practically fainting. Moving over to his side, I try to use my water to ease the pain as much as I possibly could. Thank god school made us take first aid classes.

Thinking everything was going to be fine I ignored Luffy and his problem of being in the cage aas Nami comes over a throws the key in front of Luffy and subsequently, in front of the dog…The dog just ate the key to Luffy's cage… I just ignored both Nami, Luffy and the dog as I tried to help Zoro.

"Hey! Stop picking on Shushu, you brats"

"Shushu?"

"Who are you, old man?"

"I am the mayor of this town. Who are you people? Oh my, that's a pretty serious injury… Umm, were you guys attacked by Buggy? You should see a doctor immediately." I gave Zoro a look as if saying 'I told you so'.

"Nah, I'll be fine if I sleep"

"Lemme help you Zoro" Picking Zoro up so he could stand on his feet with the help of the mayor, we slowly made our way into the guest room of the mayor's house.

"Are you sure you don't want a doctor?"

"I just need sleep"

"Don't argue with him Sir. I'll help try ease some of the pain in his wounds while he sleeps." nodding the mayor walks out to join Luffy and Nami outside.

"You don't need to stay Katsa… Luffy will probably need your help"

"Zoro, call me Kat" I softly say as I shake my head I sit on the edge of the bed, I try to be as gentle as possible as I move the green haramaki and his white shirt to look more closely at the wound. "Luffy can take care of himself. Anyway, I'm too tired from using my powers to keep you from bleeding out earlier to be any real help" yawning as I made my comment about being tired.

"After I try to stop you from bleeding out while you're sleeping, I'm going to take a nap too" Zoro nodded before watching me as I use more water to help relax the muscle and tissue around the wound and seal the wound slightly with a lining of water to prevent the blood from flowing past it.

Zoro made a movement with his arm, as if he wanted me to lie down beside him. "Come on. You recover faster when you sleep"

Blushing at the thought of sleeping next to Zoro, I decide, why the heck not? Let's live life dangerously! Moving careful down next to him, I slightly, and I mean only slightly as this position makes one do this, cuddle Zoro.

Life cannot get any better; Zoro is actually quite nice to cuddle with his arms and chest creating a nice protective wall around me. Nuzzling into Zoro's neck, I feel his arm place itself around my waist as we both doze off.

* * *

Now I've woken up some unpleasant ways but I've got to tell you. A cannon ball smashing down the house you were sleeping in next to the sexy hunk of a man is probably the worst I've gone through… Next to the one time at band camp… But let's go back to the point that I was comfortably cuddling my sexy hunk when one of Buggy's cannon balls tears through the house and makes the roof collapse on top of us.

I don't wanna leave my sexy pillow… It's so comfy… Why did they have to shoot this house down of all the houses? Pouting, I hear Zoro groan as he pulls me closer before pushing off the timber that had fallen down on top of us.

"You okay Kat?" Nodding I help push the timber away from us as we sat up. "Careful Zoro… You are still wounded."

"I'm okay" I give him a side glance as he smirks at me.

"Hey! Zoro! Kat! Are you still alive?"

"What an awful way to wake someone up, I wanted to sleep some more"

"Ugh, I was really comfy too" Luffy laughs as we stand up from out of the rumble and make our way over to the three of them. Staring as Nami tries to prevent the mayor from running off after Buggy, we just sit there and laugh.

"Don't worry Nami, we won't let him die"

"You're going too? With that wound?"

"An injury like this hurts my name more than it hurts me" I scoff at Zoro's comment.

"Our destination is the Grand line. We're going to get the map back from those pirates! Be our comrade Nami!"

The face that Nami made, made me want to slap her across the face and make her forget about Arlong. Not all pirates are the same you judgmental piece of-. Calm down Katsa. Ignore her and she shall vanish.

"I will not become a pirate. But I will join you guys, for the sake of both our goals" Luffy laughs as we begin our way back to where Buggy and the Mayor were. I liked that old man, he risked his house so we could sleep, I couldn't just let that debt go unpaid.

Luffy runs over and stops Buggy from strangling the Mayor, "As promised… I came back to kick your ass!" We all stand there and grin at the look of dismay on Buggy's face.

"You bastards… You actually have the guts to return here… To face this Captain Buggy!"

Ignoring the conversation between Luffy and big nose, I hear Nami say something about the map and treasure. Walking up to the mayor, ignoring what he was saying, I hit him over the head with the back of my sword before sheathing it again.

"What on earth are you doing?! Why did you do that to the Mayor?"

"Nami, he would of gotten in the way"

"Good idea, if this old man fights, he'll get himself killed" I grinned as Zoro understood my madness.

"Don't be so rash-"

"Yea yea yea, don't lecture me Nami… I'm not in the mood" glaring at her slightly as she shivers. Laughing at the fact that Luffy had called Buggy 'Big Nose', not even moving when a Buggy Ball is fired at us and Luffy reflects it back with his balloon move. Ignoring Nami's lecture once again, I yawn and go sit against one of the buildings still remaining.

"Oi Kat, you alright?" Zoro asks as the Buggy pirates came out of the rubble.

"Yea, just still sleepy… Oh and that's for being a great pillow earlier" I grin at Zoro as he fumbles with his words before going back to stand with Luffy.

Heh, who knew Zoro could get flustered from a girl saying that. Smirking evilly, I see that Buggy has used two of his crew to prevent getting damaged. Giggling when everyone who didn't release that Luffy is a rubberman, I try not to doze off, knowing that Zoro would need my help after his battle with the first mate. Hey! Where did he pull that unicycle from?! It like appeared out of nowhere! The laws of an anime are weird…

Zoro… I cringe when he kicked in his wound… I really hope he doesn't get… Oh… I take that back… he just got kicked again. Frowning every time that Zoro got hurt, I knew he was going to pass out soon. Come on Zoro… I know you can beat him…

Let me classify something before we move on. There are 4 types of people. Smart ones, dumb ones, Luffys and then Zoros. Zoros like to get to the nth degree to prove that they are a better that whatever their occupation is. In this case swordsman. So when I see Zoro get stabbed through his wound again, I'm getting kind of annoyed. I went through all that effort for nothing! Ugh, this man is so troublesome. You know I wonder how he can talk so well with a sword in this mouth but that's a conversation for another time.

….Stop talking and kick his butt already Zoro! This isn't exciting if you aren't doing but talking. Oh look, there goes Nami after the treasure and map.

Luffy is so cooooool! I love it when he is like this! It's so awesome and amazing and kinda sexy too. I feel like taking a nap… No! Must stay awake for another few minutes to make sure Zoro doesn't bleed out.

"Oni… Giri!" Rice ball? Why is he talking about rice ball- oh wait he meant Devil Slice…

Standing up I walk over to Zoro just before he collapses onto the ground. "You know, you really should stop collapsing… I doubt it's healthy" smiling as I taunt Zoro slightly as he growls out that we aren't thieves we are pirates.

"Don't move. This is the second time in one day I've had to do this" frowning as I began easing the pain and stop him from bleeding out. Nudging him awake, we move next to a building and Zoro just falls onto the ground again.

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing that?!" Sighing I slide down the wall with my legs out in front of me. Zoro rolls onto his back and places his head onto my lap. Shocked I look down and see him snoozing. He is so cute and sexy. I really don't want to do this again anytime soon, but I know that future confrontations are probably going to end with the same result.

Settling myself again the wall in a somewhat comfortable position, I begin running my fingers through Zoro's hair as he sleeps and I too, slowly begin to drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Zoro, Kat, wake up"... Did someone just slap me? Punching out in front of me I open my eyes to see Luffy go flying. Huh, only Luffy.

"Oi Zoro, wake up" I push his head off my lap and stand up.

"Is the fight over already?"

"The map and a navigator, I got them all!" Looking over at Nami, I just stare her without saying anything. Ignoring Zoro about he was feeling faint, I begin walking back to the mayor.

"We should wake up the old man as well"

"You there! You're not from here, are you?" Looks like the townsfolk are back to 'avenge' the mayor.

"Yea... and you?"

"We're the residents of this town. What happened to the pirates? If you know anything, please tell us" then finally noticing the mayor's unconscious body, they rush over asking who did this.

"Sorry, I had to knock him out" Oh Luffy... I face palm.

"What!? Why did you harm our mayor? No excuses! Who are you people? Are you connected with the pirates?"

"We're pirates"

"We thought so!" Zoro and I laughed at the situation we're in as Nami raged at Luffy. "Pirates, how dare you cause so much destruction to our town! we won't forgive you, even if you're just kids."

I smirk as Luffy heaves Zoro over his shoulder and shouts "RUN!" Running after him, laughing, we come to an alley with Shushu at the end. Jumping over it I yell back "Thanks Shushu!" as he forces the townsfolk to stop chasing us.

* * *

Reaching the docks, I climb up on our old ship and lean back against the mast. "I'm going to take a nap. Using my powers this whole time is draining. I need more practice before I do this sort of thing again".

Just before I can fall asleep the three pirates from earlier appear and I glance over at them. "Oi, this is our ship. Get off" Scared of a repeat punishment of earlier, the three pirates scramble off and I just laugh before settling down and watch the town, waiting for the mayor, I knew was going to appear.

"Alright, let's go!"

"Your ship still flies Buggy's flag?"

"Because it was their ship... I'll take it down some other time"

"Hey, wait!" Ahh, there is the mayor. He caught us just in time. "You brats!"

"It's the mayor"

"Sorry, I'll return the favour someday!" Hehe, such a nice old man.

"Don't worry about it! Take it easy!"

When Nami found out that Luffy had let behind some of 'her' treasure, she tried to push his face into the water. Annoyed slightly at their antic, I splash water on both of them with Zoro and Luffy laughing while Nami having no idea how a wave hit her directly in the face.

Settling down once again against the mast, I look over at Zoro who is obviously daydreaming, before I smile and close my eyes. I would need more training before we reach the next island... Maybe Zoro can help me... is the last thought that runs through my mind before I doze off into a nice calming sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it (: Please review! I didn't really like the ending of this chapter... It didn't wrap up nicely but oh wellz.**


	4. He Is Coming

**Why heeellloooo duuurrr... Haven't seeen you in a while. My pardons for not updating in like... months... I've had school and Ugh, last year is really stressful making sure my grades are as high as possible. But anyway, here is the next chapter, I finished this and then started on the next one, so it's currently 12:30 at night and I need to wake up at 7am tomorrow... Oh well...**

**Anyway, Hope you guys enjoy it, I'm sorry though, I really hate this beginning arc and went "UGH. THIS. SUCKKS!" So... I skipped a lot ^^. Anyway, on with the show! R&R! 3**

* * *

**(Flash Back)**

"Hey Uncle!" I race towards him as he smiles softly at me "Can I touch your sword?"

"Careful Kitten, she will cut you"

"But Uncle! Yoru likes me!"

Uncle chuckles, "Whatever you say Kitten." I smirk at him before retorting.

"You're just jealous that Yoru likes me better than you"

He pats my head as I scowl at him "I doubt that Kitten, after all. I am her wielder."

"Then I'll be her next wielder!"

"Maybe one day Kitten… One day"

I smile brightly at Uncle before racing off into the corridors of the castle.

* * *

"UNCLE!" I race down the hall with tears running down my cheeks.

"What's the matter Kitten?" Uncle swats down in front of me with a worried look on his face.

"Am…Am… Am I helpless?" More tears run down my cheeks as I look up into Uncle's face.

"No Kitten, you aren't helpless." He hugs me close as I cry on his shoulder.

"Unc-Uncle…" I whimper.

"Yes Kitten?" He hugs me tighter to comfort me.

"Can… Can you teach me how to use swords?" I pull back and look him in the eye with a determine look on my face.

He pauses before answering, "I'll teach you Kitten. You'll be the best in the world one day" I smile through my tears before he hugs me close again.

* * *

"What's the matter Kitten?" I look up from dangling my feet into the water to Uncle.

"Uncle… Who am I?"

Uncle sits down next to me and looks out onto the ocean. "You are Katsa D. Caverly."

I look out at the ocean as well before turning to look at him again. "That's not what I meant."

Uncle sighs before picking me up and sitting me in his lap. He looks down at me while smiling softly before looking back up at the horizon. "You are the daughter of the ocean Kitten."

"Daughter of the ocean?" I ask confused.

He nods before answering, "Yes, the ocean is very protective of her own. She will always be there to comfort you Kitten. No matter where you are. You could be in a different world and she will still love you."

"….Does that mean I'm a mermaid?"

Uncle chuckles before tickling my toes. "Does this look like a tail?" We laugh together until I fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Uncle" I stop before I reach the ship that is docked at Uncle's island.

"Yes Kitten?"

I pause before looking back at him and smiling "Next time we meet, this kitten will have grown claws"

* * *

**(End of le Flash Back)**

I wake up a find that Zoro's head is still lying in my lap. He sho cuuuutteeeeeeeee. Looking up, I see Luffy and Nami relaxing, finally, peace and quiet. Better enjoy it while it lasts. I smirk at the thought while I think back to my dream.

Well, that definitely explains were I got my weapons training from. Uncle definitely is the best of the best. Hell, it's even in his title!... Now I only wish that Zoro didn't wish to beat him. I mean, after all. I'm the one that is going to wield Yoru next! Mwuahaha! Though, that would mean I am stealing Zoro's dream… What is my dream on the point… I don't have one… Makes me feel like a sort of an outsider of the crew…

Listing what the others want is pretty easy, Luffy wants to be Pirate King, Zoro wants to be the best swordsman in the world, Nami wants to map the entire world, Usopp wants to be a brave warrior of the sea, Sanji wants to find All Blue… I think Choppie wants to do find a cure for everything or something… Robyn wants to read what happened in the void century, Franky wants to sail Sunny and Brooke I think, wants to go see Laboon…

Ohmygosh! I get to meet Laboon! Swweeeeeeeeeeeeeeettt…

So… What's my dream…? My ambition… I think, it would be to meet my parents. Face to face… Whoever they are.

"Kat, what's up?"

I look down and see Zoro look up at me. "I'm remembering things…. Things I didn't think would be possible."

Zoro looks at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well… I guess you could say I forget who and where I was raised… I'm remembering people as we go along… I remember two of my Uncles so far; one of them trained me in using weapons." Zoro looks intrigued at that comment. It's a shame Uncle is going to slice him practically in half in a few days.

"Who are these Uncles?"

"One of them is a chief, where we'll probably pick up our chief… I wonder…" I wonder if Sanji is still going to refuse immediately if I'm there…

"You wonder what?"

"Oh, nevermind. Just thinking of if one of my friends still lives with my Uncle" I smile down at Zoro before Zoro yawns and goes back to sleep. Lazy butt… Cute, hawt, sexy butt… But still, lazy nether the less.

Looking up around me, I can just see an island on the horizon. "Oi guys! Look! An island!"

"Woohoo! MEAT! Here I come!" Hehe, Luffy is so adorable.

"Shut up! We need a real ship before we go anywhere NEAR the Grandline!" Nami is such a meanie poop. I don't like it. Always down trodding Luffy and the boys… I mumble off, ignoring the rest of the conversation, before, not too long, I fall back asleep.

* * *

I wake up later and find that it's just past midday and we are docked on the beach of the island I saw earlier. Guess they left me behind… I'm so alone! They don't love me anymore. Oh it's a tragedy! Even Zoro isn't here and he is so lazy! I pout at being left alone before shrugging and getting over it. Oh well! I'll just practice my water bending skills yo!

Jumping off the boat I stand at the water's edge and ponder what I can do. Okay, sho, let's see what I can do. I can coat my weapons in water, allowing me to control them from a distance, pull water from the air, turn my body into water, control waves, read currents, make AWESOME cyclones… Ummm what else… Oh yea, bend wet sand and dirt… Umm… I think that's it at the moment…

I facepalm. STUPID KAT! I'm freakin' made of water! There shouldn't really be any limit to my POWAH! Especially since I'm a pirate and I live on the sea. Sweet. One over powered bitch right over here guys! The only thing I should be worried about is ice. Like, ice ice baby… God I hate that song.

Rolling my eyes, I continue practicing to try and reduce how tired I get after using my devil fruit powers. Guess I need to improve my endurance… Oh well, I'll get Zoro to get with that. Grinning evil- I mean, I smile pleasantly at the thought of Zoro helping me.

A few hours later, it's getting dark and after sharpening my blades, I walk up the hill and take my trench coat off to make a pillow and stare at the starlit sky. I wonder when those cats get here… I can't wait to see how they react to getting drenched. Snickering at the thought, I slowly fall asleep.

* * *

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

Ugh, do you have to be so loud? I grumble before rolling over and sit up before putting my trench coat back on. I guess the kitties are here. Hehe, let's see how Kuro like being drenched in water.

Sneaking over towards I know Kuro and the others are standing, I begin to gather a blob of water behind me. Snickering at what I'm about to do, I wait until Kuro is in the middle of talking before lifting the water above his head and dropping it on him, interrupting his speech.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAA! AH, that's the greatest thing ever!" I keel over laughing as everyone just stares at Kuro that at me that no one had noticed appear.

Kuro looks over at me and death glares me. "I will kill you"

"NO ONE IS GOING TO HURT KAT!" Luffy, you sweet thing. I smile evil*cough* I mean pleasantly as Luffy practically bitch slaps Kuro in da face! "KAT IS MINE AND NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO HURT HER!" Well well well, I sure wasn't expecting him to say that.

Looking over at the rest of the kitty crew, I notice that Jango isn't there. Oh no, Kaya! I have to help Kaya from being hypnotised!

Running away from Kuro and Luffy fighting, I catch up with Zoro and Usopp just as Usopp is about to fire at Jango, a branch falls in the way.

"No!" Usopp releases his slingshot and I throw a knife covered in water faster than the ball, slicing through the branch allowing Jango to be hit and knocked out.

"YES! I AM AWESOME! I SAVED THE DAY ONCE AGAIN MWUAHAHAA!"

"Kat…"

"Yes Zoro"

"You're an idiot…"

"…..HEY!"

Usopp runs over and sees if Kaya and the three terribles are alright, while I walk over to Zoro and wrap my arms around his waist.

"W-what are you doing Kat?" I snuggle into his chest and yawn.

"Felt like it" I look up and smile at him while he blushes lightly. N'aww! I made Zoro blush! That's another one on the bucket list ticked off. I smirk as Zoro before letting go and begin walking out of the forest. "You coming Zoro? Or are you going to start walking around in circles again?"

"O-oi! That isn't funny!"

"Haha! To me it is!" I laugh and run off back to where Luffy has probably finished pounding Kuro into the ground. I smile as I run. I love this crew… I'm having the time of my life. I'm being to be thankful to that creepy old lady from across the road.

* * *

**(Time skip because I really don't like this arc… It's so boring…. Like ugh! I just want to get on to the Baratie!)**

"IlovethisshipIlovethisshipIl ovethisshipIlovethisship!" I bounce around the Going Merry as we set sail off from Usopp's home island. Kaya was so nice to give us this ship, the Merry is sho preeeetttyyyy!

After I finish bouncing around the ship, I walk over to Luffy who appears to be 'designing' our flag… if you could call it that I mean, I've seen five year old draw better than that! I mean, what the hell! How could he be so bad at drawing! It doesn't seem reaso- oh wait. Garp. Yea, that makes a lot of sense now.

"How's it comin' Luf?" Luffy looks up and grins at me at my new nickname for him.

"Great! I wanna paint it on the sail as well! Look at it! It's a masterpiece"… If that's a masterpiece, than a piece of dog shit is the Mona Lisa.

"Luf… Let Usopp draw the flag… And no changing it!" Usopp puts his hands up in an 'I surrender please don't hurt meeeee' gesture.

Five minutes later the actual masterpiece is done and has been reproduced onto the sail. I like et!

Twenty minutes later and I'm sitting in the kitchen, practically rolling around on the floor complaining about how bored I am while Usopp and Luffy are firing off the cannon at a rock.

"I'm sooooo booorrreeedddddd"

"We know. We've known since you've said it the first time"

"But Nami! I'm soooo boorrreeeddd!"

"…."

"…."

"…"

"…I'm still bored"

"GAH! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Woo! I hit it!"

"… Guess Usopp is now the marksman on the crew" I giggled as I roll around on the floor while Luffy, Usopp and Zoro come into the kitchen. Zoro just glances at me before raising an eyebrow and sitting down.

"What you doi-"

"DON'T ASK HER ANYTHING! SHE'LL JUST SAY SHE IS BORED!"

I giggled as I continue to roll around in circles ignoring the weird looks I'm getting from Usopp.

"COME OUT HERE YOU FILTH PIRATES!" Looks like Johnny is here… I hope Yosaku is feeling okay… Scurvy seems like such a nasty thing… Well, I guess it is considering it's deadly.

I watch Luffy go outside and deal with Johnny before Zoro stands up and goes outside to confirm that it is actually Johnny and Yosaku. Before I head outside I grab some limes and see Nami telling Luffy and Usopp to go grab some limes.

"Don't worry, I've already got some" I sit down next to Yosaku, ignoring the heart looks I was getting from Johnny. "Hehe, silly bounty hunters… You should know to get your daily dose of vitamin C! Otherwise you get scurvy and die" Of course I had to say this very dramatically to scare the pair of them before smiling brightly as Yasoku jumps up next to Johnny.

"My name is Johnny"

"And I'm Yasoku"

"And we are!... The Great Bounty Hunting Duo!" I giggle at their fanatics and get heart eyes which seemed more suited on Sanji.

"Yea, Zoro used to be one of us" I look over at Zoro, ignoring the rest of the conversation before I walk up to him.

Zoro looks down at me and raises an eyebrow "what?"

I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his chest, with Zoro getting glares from both Johnny and Yosaku. He sighs before wrapping his arms around my back. "What's the matter?"

I pause before answering. Should I tell him about Mihawk, or should I allow him to be cut in half? "Don't worry… I just needed a hug" He looks at me for a second before nodding as I let go of him and turn to Johnny and Yosaku.

"Do you guys know where we can get a chief at?" I give them a questioning look as they respond with The Baratie. I guess Uncle Zeff is still sailing that duck ship around… I should surprise him and Sanji when we get there.

"A sea restaurant? OH! We HAVE to go there!" I turn to Nami who appears to be agreeing with me, seeing as we need a chief.

"Alright, let's go to The Baratie! And get us a sea chief!"

"YAY!"

* * *

Why oh why Luffy did you have to reflect the cannon ball into the roof of The Baratie? I mean, you almost hit Uncle Zeff! And on the topic of Uncle Zeff… How am I going to surprise him and Sanji to my appearance… Hmmm… Maybe I should just walk in, sit down and get served by Sanji… Or I could wait and barge right into the kitchen announcing my arrival, confuse the other chiefs and hug Uncle Zeff. Now that sounds like a plan!

After making an excuse for not going in when the rest of the crew goes into The Baratie, I pull my trench coat on before preparing myself to go charging into a kitchen filled with fighting chiefs. Oh this is going to be heaps of fun.

Giggling as I approach the entrance of the restaurant, I dodge the notice of Sanji, making sure he wouldn't alert Uncle Zeff and make my way to the door to the kitchen after avoiding where the roof and fallen in.

Slamming the door open, all the chiefs look over at me besides Uncle Zeff who is preparing a dish.

"Who are you?!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Guests aren't allowed in here!"

I pause and stare at Uncle Zeff's back as he doesn't turn around. Speaking over the annoyed chiefs I smirk and announce myself to them. "I heard someone ordered a lost kitty"

The fighting chiefs all look at each other and back at me, all confused and Uncle Zeff pauses and look up from the dish. Everyone noticed how he stopped cooking and turns to look at Zeff to see if he is okay. "A kitty you say…?"

"Aye, one that has returned from the lost seas" I smirk as Uncle Zeff quickly turns around and smiles at me.

"Kitty…." I giggle and run over, practically glomping Uncle Zeff. Thus, confusing the chiefs even more.

"Hey Uncle Zeff" I whisper into his ear as tears of happiness run down my cheeks.

"Does Sanji know you're here?" Uncle Zeff pulls back, looking me in the eyes before smiling. All the while the rest of the chiefs are going wild, asking Uncle Zeff who the hell I am, to which we both ignored.

"Nope! I snuck in without him noticing" I smile brightly, with Uncle Zeff chuckling.

"Well, you were the only woman to sneak past him, even when he was looking for you" I giggle in reply as I continue to hug Uncle Zeff until he finally decides to explain the situation to the rest of the chiefs.

"Heh, this is my niece, Katsa" The looks of gobsmacks are amazing.

"Hehe, hi" I smile brightly at them before turning and looking at Uncle again. "I'm going to go say hi to Sanji… I've missed you Uncle" I smile at him as I head back towards where all the guests are.

"I've missed you too Kitty"

Before I open the door I turn back and look at Uncle. "By the way… Uncle is coming, someone woke him up from his nap and he will be here in a few days"

Uncle looks surprised and then frowns. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. The lost seas knew many things that now I know. And anyway" I smirk "I gotta tell Uncle that his Kitten has grown her claws" I push the door open and race towards where Sanji is standing in front of the crew.

Running up from behind him, he never saw me coming until I jumped and once again, glomped him while yelling his name. "SAANNNNJJIIII!"

Now, I've seen many things in my short life time and I have to say, that Sanji's reaction was amazing. The look of pure shock, and the look of 'blank-ness' on his face was highly amusing.

"….Kitty?"

"HAAAIIII!"

"KITTYYY!" Hugging me back we twirl around the restaurant, confusing and irritating the crew, mainly Zoro. "I've missed you so much Kitty… All your Uncles lost you. We thought you were gone for good"

"Never! Not me! I was just visiting the lost seas! But now I'm back! Although Uncle is coming here in a few days… But I'll tell you more about that later" I smile as we hug again before releasing each other.

Nami and the boys look confused at our actions, with one of them looking slightly irritated. "You guys know each other?"

"Mhmm! Uncle Zeff is the owner of The Baratie. I knew Sanji since we were both kids! He is like my older brother" I smile at Sanji when I call him my brother to which he hugs me again.

After chatting with the crew and Sanji for a while, I notice that Uncle Zeff gestured for Sanji and I to go outside so we could talk in relative privacy.

Walking up to the railing of the ship I saw off to the horizon where Uncle will be coming from. "Uncle is going to be here in a few days. One of my crew mates will challenge him…"

Uncle Zeff and Sanji look shocked at the fact that someone from East Blue wanted to fight Uncle. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I can't let him die, even though I know he isn't going to… I don't want him to get practically sliced in half from Yoru"

"He'll use Yoru on him!?"

"Mhmm, Uncle will be impressed so much by Zoro's will to win that he'll mark him with Yoru's slice"

Sanji comes and stands next to me and wraps and arm around my shoulders. "Are you going to stop it?"

"I shouldn't. It's a pride thing that Zoro has… He'll hate me for it…"

Uncle Zeff walks up beside me and pats my shoulder. "You will do what you feel is right in the end."

"I know… "

"Don't worry about it now Kitty. We have a few days before then and a few years to catch up on what you did in the lost seas."

I smile and turn around and begin to explain my life before I fell into One Piece, or well…. My home.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading this new chapter and sorry for bag spelling etc etc, I wrote this late at night when I felt like; "UGH THIS ONE PIECE FANFIC IS STUPID! I SHOULD WRI- wait a second.. I HAVE MY OWN!" and thus commenced writing this new chappy.**

**Oh and when Katsa uses her devil fruit abilities, I'm not having her shout them out, thus alerting her target... it's kinda stupid...**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it, and see you next time ^^**

**~Ptero**


End file.
